Dwarven stout
|gemwname = |examine = A pint of thick dark beer. |weight = 0 }} Dwarven stout is an ale that can be player made with the Cooking skill by brewing. It can be obtained and used by free players. When consumed it provides a +1 boost to the player's Mining and Smithing skills, at a cost of -5 to Attack, Strength and Defence. It does not have to be player made, and is sold cheaply at several pubs including: the Rising Sun Inn in Falador, the King's Axe Inn in Keldagrim, the Burthorpe Games Room, the Pick and Lute in Taverley, and Jossik sells it after one completes Horror from the Deep in the Lighthouse. Dwarven stout also has three spawn points found under White Wolf Mountain. The effects of the dwarven stout last up to 60 seconds, at the standard restoration rate for stats. The full recipe for a Dwarven Stout is as follows (in the order given): #2 buckets of water #2 barley malt #(optional) 1 "the stuff," to increase chance of maturity #4 hammerstone hops #1 ale yeast #Wait two to five days #Collect the completed ale using eight beer glasses or two calquat kegs* Mature dwarven stout provides a +2 boost to both the Mining and Smithing skills, at a similarly exaggerated price to the players melee skills. Mature dwarven stout is one of the highest non-variable Smithing boosts in the game and can be extremely useful, especially dwarven stout (M4) which stacks 4 doses of the brew into one inventory slot. It can be used to enter the mining guild while 2 levels down, enables players to make higher level items when smithing, potentially decreasing loss margins, and can be used for several quest requirements. Dwarven stout(m) is members only. Uses It is possible to enter the Mining Guild after drinking a standard dwarven stout if a player has level 59 Mining (58 if the player is willing to pay for a mature dwarven stout). The positive effects of the stout do not stack (e.g. drinking 10 of them does not produce a +10 mining boost), but the negative effects do; meaning that regardless of how many stouts are imbibed in a row, the player will only see a maximum boost of +1 to their Mining and Smithing skills; similarly, drinking many stouts in succession will soon leave the player with Attack, Strength, and Defence levels at zero. Dwarven stout can be used to make better items with the Smithing skill, at some levels allowing players to save a large amount of money by making more sought after items. It can also be used to boost to the level needed to mine higher level ores such as Mithril, Adamantite, Runite, etc. Using dwarven stout does not significantly increase the speed at which a player mines but gives the respective experience for the ore. Effects *Heals 190 life points *Temporarily increases Mining and Smithing levels by 1. *Temporarily lowers Attack, Strength, and Defence level by 2-7 levels. (Levels drop approximately 2 + 5% of skill level) Dropping monsters See also *Dwarven stout (m) Trivia * The price of Dwarven Stout rose after the Ancient Effigies update as the 1 level boost allowed players to investigate higher levelled effigies. * The name 'dwarven stout' is like a pun, since 'stout' is an attribute often ascribed to dwarves themselves. * If used upon Austri or Vestri (near the stairs that lead to the Fishing Contest underpass beneath White Wolf Mountain) they will say, "Ach! I don't want that!" fi:Dwarven stout Category:Drinks Category:Mining